Songfic:El Taxi
by Sharingan Z
Summary: Mi primer song fic, el taxi de Ricardo Arjona, leanlo dejenme reviws porfa


PROLOGO

Taichi yagami, habia perdido a sus padres hacia 2 años y se caso con Sora Takenouchi, con lo poco que ganaba Sora y Taichi como ayudante de carpinteria, se compro un pequeño coche y empezo a hacer negocio, su hermana tambien ayudaba como mesera en un resturant, debido al poco dinero que ganaban, solo les alcanzo para la vivienda y mantenimiento del coche de Taichi, dejaron estancados sus estudios de Derecho(Tai) y Educacion(Kari) en una de esas andanzas del portador del valor:

Aca vamos.....

_Eran las diez de la noche, _

_piloteaba mi nave. _

_Era mi taxi un Volkswagen _

_del año 68. _

Habia sido realmente un dia muy malo para Taichi, era como si nadie supiera que existian los taxis

_Era un dia de esos malos _

_donde no hubo pasaje. _

_Las lentejuelas de un traje, _

_me hicieron la parada. _

-Enorabuena-se dijo el joven-Por lo menos hoy no va a hacer un dia totalmente malo

_Era una rubia preciosa _

_llevaba minifalda. _

_El escote en su espalda _

_llegaba justo a la gloria._

-Mimi??? dijo el joven aun embobado por la belleza de la joven y aun no podia creer -que coincidencia

-Hola Taichi, me llevas?-dijo la joven con profunda tristeza

_Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla. _

_Mientras que el retrovisor decia: _

_"¡Ve qué pantorillas!" _

_Yo vi un poco más..._

Realmente no era para menos, la joven de 22 años casada hace tres meses con Yamato Ishida estaba preciosa, "claro", pensaba Taichi, "entre ricos se entienden"

-Sube, te llevo a tu casa-dijo el joven

-Gracias-susurro Mimi mietras subia al coche

_Eran las diez con cuarenta _

_sigzagueaba en Reforma. _

_Me dijo "Me llamo Norma" _

_mientras cruzaba la pierna. _

_Sacó un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa_

_Le ofrecí fuego de prisa _

_y me temblaba la mano. _

_Le pregunté: "¿Por quién llora? _

_Y me dijo: "Por un tipo, _

_que se cree que por rico _

_puede venir a engañarme." _

Taichi no creyo lo que oian sus orejas, Realmente habia de estar loco para hacerle esto a Mimi, pero porque??. No evito dejar escapar un "Joder" de su boca, afortunadamente lo dijo en voz baja, ante esto Taichi le aconsejo como el buen amigo que era:

_"No caiga Ud. por amores, _

_debe de levantarse", le dije. _

_"Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse. _

_Y me sonrió... _

Taichi realmente se sonrojo al aconsejarle a su amiga, Mimi sonrio y se dedico a acicalarse su hermoso rostro, mientras el chofer se dejo de pensar en ella y se digno solo a llevar a su tripulante a su destino

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida? _

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida? _

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama? _

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama? Me pregunté... _

Realmente taichi se estaba enamorando nuevamente de la sra. Ishida....?, cuando aun era soltera, el y Matt se pelearon por ella, siendo el segundo el vencedor y ahora, no, el estaba casado con Sora Takenouchi, la portadora del amor, no podia hacerle esto....., pero aun asi no podia evitar esconder lo que sentia

_Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha. _

_Es de clase muy sencilla, lo sé por su facha. _

Aunque el joven taxista no lo sabia, tambien Mimi habia estado enamorada de el, y se maldecia porque los lujos de yamato pudieron, en ese momento que ambos se peleaban por ella, con el amor puro de Taichi

_Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado. _

_Yo estaba idiotizado, con el espejo empañado._

Taichi tenia un ojo en el camino y otro en el retrovisor mirando a Mimi, que podia hacer, aun la amaba....

_Me dijo: "Dobla en la esquina, _

_iremos hasta mi casa. _

_Después de un par de tequilas, _

_veremos qué es lo que pasa." _

Taichi se sonrojo ante la invitacion de la portadora de la Pureza, pero no se nego, entraron a la mansion Ishida, afortunadamente no habia nadie y mimi invito unos tragos a Taichi

-Y como va tu relacion con Sora- dijo Mimi ya un poco embriagada

-Pues...........- no contesto puesto que la modelo le planto un beso en los labios, Taichi no se alejo pues le gustaba es mas, lo estaba ansiando toda la noche

-te amo-dijo la joven-fue un error haber elegido a Yamato, me deje llevar por sus fachas pero no por lo que era, te amo a ti Taichi Yagami

_Para qué describir lo _

_que hicimos en la alfombra. _

_Si basta con resumir que le bese _

_hasta la sombra, y un poco más... _

Taichi la estaba pasando bien, Mimi estaba a su lado acariciandolo, ambos estaban desnudos compartiendo el amor mutuo que desde hace 7 años debieron compartirlo El joven taxista se quedo mirando al cielo pensando en lo mal que le iba con la florista

_"No se sienta Ud. tan sola, _

_sufro aunque no es lo mismo. _

_Mi mujer y mi horario, _

_han abierto un abismo." _

_"Como se sufre a ambos lados_

_de las clases sociales, _

_usted sufre en su mansión, _

_yo sufro en los arrabales." _

Mimi se le prendio el foco de la astucia y dijo a Taichi :

_Me dijo: "Vente conmigo, _

_que sepa que no estoy sola." _

_Se hizo en el pelo una cola, _

_fuimos al bar donde estaban. _

_Entramos, precisamente él _

_abrazaba a una chica. _

_Mira si es grande el destino _

_y esta ciudad es chica. _

_Era mi mujer... _

-Que demonios?-El joven sorpendido por lo que veia, no lo podia creer Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi besandose.......

-Taichi!!- dijo Sora -que haces aqui....pense....que...

-lo mismo pregunto-el joven estuvo a punto de llorar-mañana quiero que recojas tus cosas y te largues

-Mimi, yo lo siento..-dijo el vocalista

-Yo tambien porque quiero el divorcio Yamato

-Bueno, sabia que esto no iba a resultar

-Bien, mañana nos vemos entonces, sabes que me tienes que dar la mitad de tus bienes verdad cariño?

-que???!!!-Matt sintio que el mundo se le venia encima

-Para que veas que conmigo no juegas, no soy la misma niña que conociste Yamato

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida? _

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida? _

_¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero, _

_coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero? Me pregunté... _

Taichi estaba desmoronado, pero en eso.....

-Espera Taichi, adonde vas?

-A casa de Hikari, hasta que sora desaloje mi casa

-Te vere mañana?

-No lo se -Te ire a visitar, lo prometo Taichi- y diciendo esto se fue con un beso en los labios del joven que le dieron la esperanza de rehacer su vida junto a la mujer que amaba

_Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos, _

_se ven en el mismo bar........ _

Pasaron 3 meses y Mimi se separo de Yamato, asi como Sora de Taichi, Mimi se llevo la mitad de los bienes del musico, tal como se lo dijo esa noche y busco a Taichi a su casa donde convivieron juntos, hikari pudo seguir estudiando asi como Taichi pudo continuar sus estudios de Leyes gracias al apoyo economico de Mimi y se graduo con todos los honores y pudieron comprarse una gran y lujosa mansion donde celebraron 3 meses despues de la graduacion de Taichi, la boda tan esperada.

Paso un año y........

-Porque los taxis son muy escasos estos dias- se quejo una rubia desesperada por llegar tarde a su casa, que le diria a su marido?

De repente...

-Al fin, porque demo.........-se callo estupefacta

-La llevo preciosa- dijo Taichi guiñandole un ojo

-eres terrible- le dijo al abogado subiendose al auto y plantandole un apasionado y dulce beso

_Y la rubia para el taxi, _

_siempre a las diez en el mismo... lugar. _

FIN


End file.
